Cerita garing kriuk kriuk krenyes gimanaa, gitu
by Yamashiro no shiroi satetsu
Summary: Sepenggal cerita garing dari Pein dkk


**Cerita garing kriuk kriuk krenyes gimanaaaaa, gitu . .**

Disclaimer : **Naruto © by Masashi Kishimoto**

Author : sayah !!!!!!!!

Chara : Akatsuki always

Zabuza M.

* * *

-SMK N 0,001 ( Sekolah Menengah Konoha Nomer 0,001), jam 1 siang-

Siang itu, di kelas jurusan otomotif, there was, halah, maksud saya terdapatlah delapan mahluk gaje bin ajaib ajib ajib. Yaitu :

Pein, ketua kelas yang rada – rada bokep trus begonya minta ampun.

Tobi, si cilik autis-??- yang suka pake topeng, katanya sih mukanya jelek, jadi dia gak pe de.

Deidara, mahluk yang gak jelas gendernya, suka dandan di kelas, biang gossip nasional -??-.

Sasori, om om yang tampangnya kaya mas mas, tapi suka mainan boneka di kelas.

Hidan, anak gak modal yang pake baju cuma separo, satu – satunya orang sesat di kelas itu.

Kakuzu, bendahara kelas, cowok paling materialistis, blasteran Arab – Minang – Jepang.

Itachi, ngakunya sih 25 tahun, tapi tampangnya udah mbah – mbah, paling lebay di kelas.

Orochimaru, sukanya bawa – bawa uler ke sekolah, segala jenis uler pernah dibawanya kecuali uler tangga-??-, penyakitan.

" TEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEET"

Setelah bel istirahat makan siang berbunyi, personil kelas itu langsung ribut gak karuan. Ada yang nglempar – nglempar pierching ke papan tulis, ada yang main tusuk – tusukan, ada yang nakut – nakutin uler ke temennya, dan masih banyak lagi. Ditengah aktivitas yang gaje tsb pak H. Kisame, guru yang bertampang hiu darat, yang sedang menjelaskan tentang bagaimana mesin mobil bisa hidup di kelas itu mulai merasa terganggu oleh keributan tsb. Pak Kisame lalu memukulkan benda segede pohon palem (baca : samehada) ke mejanya, alhasil meja tersebut terbelah dengan sukses.

" BRUGH "

" Hey!!! Kalian apa-apaan sih??!" bentak pak Kisame.

" Udah beeell paaaakk!!" kata Pein.

" Bel?? Bel apa??" Tanya pak Kisame yang budeknya setengah hidup.

" Bel istirahat dong!! Masa bel rumah Deidara!!" jawab Pein.

" Hee?? Kok aku, un??" respon Deidara yang tiba – tiba namanya disangkut pautkan.

" Belum ah, perasaan kamu aja kali!!" bantah pak Kisame.

" Udah tau pak!! Bapak aja yang budeknya minta ampun!!" balas Pein.

" Kamu !!" geram pak Kisame sambil mengangkat benda itu (baca : samehada) lagi buat mukul meja untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tapi teriakan histeris siswa – siswanya sukses menghentikan niatnya. Pak Kisame heran kenapa para siswanya teriak – teriak lebay sambil nunjuk – nunjuk ke meja yang udah kebelah tadi. Dan saat pak Kisame melihat ke bawah, dia melihat Kakuzu yang lagi jongkok di depan meja itu, di samping kirinya ada sebuah timbangan, dan kanannya ada beberapa puing - puing meja tadi yang masih agak berbentuk kayu, lalu tangan kirinya memegang kalkulator.

" Lagi ngapain kamu Kakuzu??" tanya pak Kisame.

" Aduh, bapak ini gimana sih!!" jawab Kakuzu singkat sambil terus memencet – mencet kalkulatornya.

" Gimana apanya??" tanya pak Kisame lagi.

" Aha !! nih liat nih pak!!" kata Kakuzu sambil menyodorkan kalkulatornya ke muka hiu pak Kisame.

" 250.000 rupiah ??Ap-apa ini??" tanya pak Kisame gugup karena sepertinya ada sesuatu buruk yang akan menimpanya..

" Berdasarkan observasi dan penghitungan yang telah saya lakukan terhadap meja ini, dengan mengalikan massa dari satu partikel meja ini yang ditimbang dengan sebuah neraca dengan keteliti . . . ."

" STOOOPP!!!" pak Kisame memotong pembicaraan Kakuzu.

" Ngomong aja intinya apa!!!" perintah pak Kisame.

" Intinya bapak udah merugikan aset negara yang berwujud meja ini dengan cara menghancurkannya, jadi bapak harus menggantinya dengan biaya sebesar apa yang telah tampak di layar kalkulator tsb!"

Seisi kelas sweatdrop, tak terkecuali penjaga kebun dan kantin yang mendengar ucapan Kakuzu.

" Uapaaaaaaaaa!!!!!" teriak pak Kisame lebay.

" Aduhh, bapak ini budeknyah gak ketulungan yah?? Mendingan mati aja deh pak, daripada nyusahin orang, udah dijelasin panjang lebar tinggi, gak denger juga!!" respon Kakuzu.

" Dasar, korek tuh kuping pake samehada lo!!" tambah Pein, dengan bisik – bisik tentunya.

Tiba – tiba datang tak diantar, pulang tak dijemput pak Zabuza yang merupakan kepala program jurusan otomotif masuk ke kelas itu dan memanggil pak Kisame.

" Bapak Kisame Hoshigaki!!!!! Cepat ikut sayaa!!!" perintah pak Zabuza sedikit membentak.

" Eh, i-iya pak" jawab pak Kisame sambil menuju ke ruangan kepala program mengekor pak Zabuza.

- ruang kepala program-

Setelah di dalam, pak Zabuza mempersilahkan pak Kisame duduk dan memulai pembicaraan.

" Yah, maksud saya memanggil anda kemari adalah untuk--"

" UAPAAAAAAA??????" teriak pak Kisame tiba – tiba.

" Belum, bego!!" kutuk pak Zabuza

" Oh iya, maaf silahkan lanjutkan!" perintah pak Kisame seenaknya.

- meanwhile, halah, sementara itu di kelas-

Pein maju ke depan kelas untuk menginstruksikan agar semua keluar untuk istirahat. Tetapi apalah daya, suara Pein tidak mampu mengalahkan suara bising huru hara di kelasnya, so, dia pinjem toa ke Masjidilharam Mekkah buat ngomong di depan kelasnya.

" Whoooyy denger semua!!!!" ucap Pein dengan toa tersebut.

" Ngiiiiiiiiiiiiinnngggg" suara toa itu yang diiringi dengan menutupnya semua mulut dan berhentinya semua kegiatan personil kelas itu.

" Baiklah teman – temanku, sebangsa tanah dan sebangsa air!!" sapa Pein.

" Yee, lo aja sanah sama keluarga lo sebangsa pierching, un!!" sewot Deidara

" Eh Sasori-senpai," panggil Tobi sambil mencolek Sasori.

" Hn, apa??" jawab Sasori.

" Kalo Tobi termasuk bangsa apa sih? Tanah atau air?" tanya Tobi dengan wajah polos, padahal tau darimana coba kalo Tobi lagi pasang wajah polos? Kan dia pake topeng?.

" Tauk ah, bangsa autis kali" jawab Sasori sewot

" Udah – udah ah, jangan ribut!!" lerai Pein, padahal sendirinya yang bikin ribut.

"Gimana kalo sekarang kita ke kantin? Kyukyukyu" usul Orochimaru diiringi tawa nistanya.

" Ya, ayo berangkaaat!!" semangat Pein masih dengan toa-nya, didikung personil kelas lainnya.

Mereka semua berhamburan ke luar kelas menuju kantin meninggalkan Itachi yang tertidur di kelas.

- di kantin-

Pein dkk langsung duduk di meja yang kosong nomer 10, emang dasar akatsuki gak da sopan santunnya, masa duduk di meja. Di dinding kantin itu tertulis " Barang siapa yang membeli makanan sekarang juga, akan dapat bonus dari pemilik kantin ini". Melihat itu merekapun segera memesan makanan, dan beginilah daftar makanan yang mereka pesan,:

Pein: nasi rames + es teh + dapet souvenir burung – burungan kertas.

Tobi: lollipop 5 biji + soda susu + bonus topeng kertas bentuk wajah Kakuzu.

Deidara: bubur jeruk-?- + es jeruk + bonus aneka perhiasan dari kertas.

Sasori: nasi goreng + strawberry juice + bonus barbie dari kertas.

Hidan: spaghetti Jawa -??- + lemon juice + bonus baju dari kertas.

Orochimaru : tikus sangrai-??-buat ulernyah + ayam panggang buat dia + es teh + dapet tas, tapi dari kertas juga.

Kakuzu : **" AIR PUTIH " satu gelas kecil. **+ dapet bonus juga, tapi hanya berupa kertas kosong belaka -halah-.

Selanjutnya salah satu mbak – mbak kantin tsb menghidangkan satu per satu pesanan mereka yang gajhe abis, tapi dia langsung muntah darah ketika mengantarkan pesanan Orochi. Alhasil dia harus dirawat di rumah sakit selama 7 hari 7 malem.

**TBC**

Wah, capekk!!! Lanjut di chap 2 aja ya?? Hehehe . . .byee. . .

Kalian tau kan kenapa bonusnya semua berbau kertas??

Dan kalo ada yang mau tau apa yang mau disampaikan pak Zabuza ke pak Kisame, review ya!! Kalian tebak coba!!- di gorok missal-.

Yaudah revi--- . .

Tapiii, tunggu dulu . . kayaknya ada yang aku lupain, siapa ya???

.

.

.

Ah udah lah, lupa !!! review please ^_^

* * *

Itachi : Whoyy!! Gue di kemanain?? Masa gue gak kebagian dialog sepatah kata pun??

Author : Ohhhhh iya!! Aku inget yang aku lupain Zetzu-san ama Konan-nee belum ngomong ya??!! Sorry ya Zetsu-san, Konan-nee, besok di chap 2 aja ya!

Zetsu&Konan : OK no problem!!

Author : Yeah, syukurlah . . . .

Itachi : author sialaaaaaaaaaaan!!!!!!!!!!!! Yaudah, yang penting review ya!!! Soalnya author

sialan itu belum tau gimana nulis fic yang baik, OK!!- Mangekyou Sharingan mode ON-

……….bye . . . .


End file.
